Lip Gloss
by X-magicalmystery-X
Summary: A new product from WWW greatly improves Hermione's lovelife - CWHG


"So you're saying that this is more or less permanent?"

"Well, there is a charm to remove it; it's on the inside of the box. The point is that it shouldn't come off with food or drink or if you rub your mouth"

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"What on earth gave you the idea for this?"

"Angelina and Katie kept asking about a cosmetics range"

"That's it? So there's no joke attached? I'm not going to put this on and wake up with the mouth of a fish?"

"Nope…Good idea, though"

"Alright, I'll take one tube of the pink lip gloss and, if anything happens that shouldn't, I will personally tell Angelina that you only remembered your anniversary because I reminded you."

"Alright Granger, I give you my word as a Weasley that it has no unintended side effects, that'll be 4 sickles"

* * *

Hermione Granger wasn't the kind of person to be messed with, especially when she'd had a bad day at work. The Weasley twins knew this only too well, on one evening she had returned home and had a shower only to find that, when she got out her clothes had vanished and her wand had been replaced with a Weasley's fake one. The Scream of fury she emitted was enough to set off Mrs Black and break a couple of windows. She dressed (having threatened the twins at wand point) and slammed out of the house, returning several hours later feeling much calmer but refusing to explain where she had been.

The twins appeared to have gotten off lightly, at least until they opened the door of their room and a tidal wave of spiders poured through the door. Ron had to be revived with a chocolate frog.

Hermione had disappeared, and been unaccounted for, for hours at a time several times since but very few people knew where. You see, Hermione had found some one with whom she shared opinions, a sense of humour and interests. He had a way of talking to her that could bring her out of the worst mood and leave her with the same feeling that most people get when opening the curtains to a sunny day, after a cold, wet winter.

This man went by the name of Charlie Weasley. Many people would be surprised on learning this fact, but let's consider the facts, they are both great readers, have generally mild tempers, both have a satirical sense of humour, both love music and food and both felt strongly about the rights of magical creatures.

He relied upon her just as heavily as she relied upon him, she made him feel younger and more energetic when his demanding job made him feel exhausted and her generally positive outlook on life kept him sane and more content. It would be lying to say that the feelings between the pair were strictly platonic but neither of them was confident enough to voice their sentiment to each other.

* * *

The order was throwing a Christmas cocktail party, as it did every year; the membership had swelled to over 300 just before the war as people fled anywhere to find some sanctuary. Again Hermione had no one to go with, neither did Charlie. This was how they had become such close friends, always the people without a date at the Order's numerous parties they always ended up sat together and it was inevitable that they would eventually find something in common.

On the night of the Christmas party Charlie came to Grimmauld Place to collect Hermione fairly early to find her "not even _nearly_ ready". She was rushing around the house wrapped in a fluffy white dressing gown, her hair almost dry and wildly curly and silver high heels. She had already done her make-up, minus lip gloss, though.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, I just lost track of the time…I fell asleep in the bath" she called, disappearing into her room and re-emerging a few minutes later, hair piled up on top her head, a mouth full of hair slides which she was rapidly shoving into her hair.

It was over half an hour before she was sure that resembled human hair and looked reasonably decent, despite his repeated assurances that it looked fine. Then she dashed into her room, and there were various rustling and shuffling sounds, accompanied by Hermione's muttered occasional swearing. Finally she was ready and she met him in the hall, dressed in a very pretty dark pink dress and a black wrap, she looked absolutely lovely.

When they reached the party they were both swept inside and immediately caught up in a lively debate between Bill and the twins, they were arguing about which quidditch team would win this year's world cup. Hermione greeted all of them by kissing them on the cheek and Charlie joined the dispute as it became increasingly heated.

"Hermione" said George suddenly "You're not wearing the lip-stuff you bought"

"Yes I … oh… no I'm not, it's in my bag, I just forgot to put it on" Hermione rooted around in her clutch bag and eventually pulling out a tube of deep pink lip gloss. It was just as she was applying it that Charlie, glanced across at her.

He was just admiring the way it shimmered on her lips when he was called sharply back to earth by Bill

"Charlie?...Charlie? What were you saying?"

"huh?" Charlie mentally cursed his unintelligent reply as his brothers exchanged glances and tried to conceal their laughter. Hermione had disappeared from his side and was now conversing spiritedly with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Padma. The next time he saw her she was dancing and laughing with Neville.

"When are you just going to tell her how you feel?" he heard Bill's voice say quietly in his ear, Charlie shrugged, frowning slightly. The song finished and Hermione made her way over to a seat, Charlie almost dropped his glass as Bill nudged him in her direction, grinning madly.

Charlie took the hint and asked Hermione to dance; she beamed at him and accepted straight away. A slow song came on and they began to dance, unaware that almost every pair of eyes in the room was fixed on them and that the Weasley twins were quietly scurrying about taking bets on whether or not they would finally get together.

"That lip gloss really suits you" Charlie said, for lack of anything better to say

Hermione blushed, "It's one of Fred and George's" Charlie raised an eyebrow and Hermione giggled "_from the shop_" she elaborated "It's supposed to only come off when I use a special removal charm"

"So, it's more or less permanent until you do?"

"Mm-hm" Hermione had been distracted as she looked up to see that they had come to rest under a branch of misteltoe

"Does that mean" Charlie's recent glass of firewhiskey was making him feel very bold "that it wouldn't even come off if I did this?" and he kissed her

Hermione took a second to relax but by that time Charlie had stepped back and was looking at her anxiously for some sign of approval, she smiled shyly.

"Well, now you're wearing some of my lip gloss" she said "and that simply won't do, now will it?" Charlie barely had time to smile back before she had kissed him again.

Hermione's dress can be found at this link:

.


End file.
